


First kisses

by virtuevalois



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, rositara - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, f/f fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuevalois/pseuds/virtuevalois
Summary: One shot. Rosita realizes she has feelings for Tara and decides to tell her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short little one shot I just thought of as I was listening to music.

It had been a year. A year since they had lost Abraham, Glenn and Denise. For Rosita, it was the hardest year. She was angry all the time, and she took it out on people she cared about. She wasn't sure how to cope, she did it in all the wrong ways.

For Tara, it had been a long year of grieving and fighting. With the saviors, and with Rosita. They fought more than they got along, and it killed Tara.

Throughout the entire time Tara had known Rosita, she felt drawn to her. She knew however, that Rosita wasn't like her. She was very well aware of the fact that Rosita liked men.

Rosita loved Tara, and Tara loved Rosita. Everyone was aware of it, but no one knew that it was in more than a friendly way. 

 

"Tara, Rick needs me to go on a run to get some things for Maggie and the baby, want to come?" Rosita asked Tara. Tara was folding some of the other women's clothes. 

Tara, Rosita, Sasha, Maggie and the baby all lived in one house together. They had one of the biggest houses in Alexandria. 

"Uh yeah, sure. Let me change." Tara said as she quickly finished putting the clothes away and picked out some for herself.

 

They walked together through the woods, searching for a nearby store they had walked past a few times before. Both of them had been pretty silent, knowing that something was going on between them but unsure of what.

"Hey, Rosita. Can I - ask you something?" Tara almost whispered, as if she was afraid someone would hear her.

"Of course." Rosita said as she stopped walking and sat down on a nearby rock. Tara sat down next to her.

"Are you... Mad at me?" She asked softly.

"Oh, Tara no, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Well, you've just been... I don't know - weird lately." 

Rosita gulped. She knew the conversation had to be had, but she wasn't ready. 

Tara could tell Rosita was nervous. She let her hand softly rest on Rosita's leg. "What is it?" She asked.

Her voice, the way she spoke to Rosita, it calmed her.

"We've known each other for what seems like forever... And I don't know what it is or when it happened..." She stopped, afraid to say what she knew she had to.

Tara's eyes widened. She backed away a little, involuntarily. 

"Listen I get it if you don't feel... We're... You're my best friend I don't want to..."

"Rosita are you - are you saying you have... Feelings for me?" Tara asked. 

She swore when she came out ages ago, that she would never ask a straight girl that question. But, she was suddenly not so sure she was breaking her rule. 

Rosita looked up at Tara, tears in her eyes. 

Tara had seen Rosita cry before, over Abraham, over Eugene getting taken. But, she'd never seen her be this vulnerable before. 

Tara reached up, her hand shaking slightly, and wiped a tear from Rosita's cheek, just over the small scar. 

Rosita grabbed Tara's hand as she went to pull it away, the realization of her feelings, made her skin burn where she touched Tara's. 

"Let me... Can I..." Tara stuttered out. Trying to get across that she wanted to kiss her. 

Tara would be lying if she said she hadn't thought about kissing Rosita since the first day she met her, how soft her lips would be. 

Rosita shook her head and leaned it, slowly, but surly. 

Tara grabbed Rosita's face with her hands, and pulled her lips towards hers. 

When their lips touched, Rosita knew then, that all she had been worried about, was nothing. Tara's lips felt like home against hers. 

Their lips moved in sync, neither of them wanting to pull away. Until finally, Tara broke the space between them, so that she could look into Rosita's eyes. She needed to know that she had felt what she felt too. 

"Wow. Holy shit." Rosita said as she let out a small laugh. 

Tara smiled, "come on gorgeous." She said as she got up from the rock and held out her hand to Rosita. 

They walked the rest of the way hand in hand.


End file.
